Le Dragon, Chevalier
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kau akan dikenal karena keberanianmu, bukan karena tanda naga di punggungmu.


Sleeping Beauty adalah cerita rakyat yang pertama kali dipublikasikan tahun 1697 oleh Charles Perrault, Contes de ma Mere I'Oye. Dan diadaptasi dengan banyak sekali perubahan oleh Disney. Fanfiksi ini ditulis dengan ide dasar 'Putri Tidur' dengan banyak perombakan mengenai masa lalu si tukang sihir, sang kesatria dan putri tidur. Singkat kata, ini adalah versi lain dari Dongeng Putri Tidur.

Touken Ranbu milik Nitroplus dan DMM. No profit gained from this fanwork.

* * *

**Le Dragon, Chevalier**

* * *

Ada racun yang menetes-netes dari ujung jarum pemintal.

Tsurumaru tidak mencoba menghindar, tidak pula ia mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikan waktu. Ia sadar dengan apa yang tengah diperbuatnya—serta konsekuensi yang bakal ia terima; tidur panjang tanpa mimpi, ratusan tahun atau bisa lebih lagi. Yang demikian itu, entah kenapa, merupakan satu-satunya pilihan hidup paling memungkinkan baginya. Tsurumaru tidak diberi opsi lain selain menerima ketika jarum tersebut menusuk jari kelingkingnya, menetes-neteskan racun hasil dari mantra si tukang sihir.

Ia tahu ada yang berubah, sesaat sebelum gelap menjadi satu-satunya warna. Ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang (sangat) panjang. Tidak apa-apa, ia cuma tidur, tidak apa-apa. Rasa perih tak begitu terasa lama. Tsurumaru tersenyum gamang. Keseimbangan mulai goyah tatkala ia melihat sosok itu; si penyihir, dengan sepasang mata menyala-nyala dan segaris senyum yang anehnya terlihat begitu sendu. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa, namun bibirnya kelu. Bukankah sepatutnya yang tersenyum sendu adalah Tsurumaru.

Tapi, tapi … rasa sedih itu tidak mampir. Alih-alih sedih, justru ketenangan yang ia dapatkan. Ketenangan semu yang mengabadikan waktu dalam damainya tidur panjang. Ratusan, ribuan tahun—selama-lamanya, kalau perlu. Jangan datangkan pengganggu, jangan. Ia sedang tidak bernafsu menemui pangeran mana pun. Ia mau tenang, mau damai.

Tsurumaru lebih baik tidur abadi daripada harus menjadi penyebab kesialan-kesialan.

Atau, setidaknya begitulah apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum memutuskan untuk menemui si tukang sihir. Sejak kecil ia dikutuk sebagai anak pembawa sial. Dan untuk menaklukan mantra, harus dengan mantra. Ia memilih mengutuk dirinya sekali lagi. Kali ini kutukan itu membawa perasaan lega. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan siapa pun sekarang ini. Ia hanya perlu tidur.

* * *

**#**

"Jangan biarkan siapa pun menghancurkan kutukanmu terhadapku."

Penyihir itu tersenyum. "Tidak akan ada siapa pun yang bisa menghancurkan kutukanku."

"Tidak pula cinta?"

"Tidak pula cinta."

"Aku tidak ingin bangun."

"Kau memang seharusnya tidur."

Jarum pemintal menusuknya. Tsurumaru meringis. Ia memandang gamang ke arah si penyihir.

"Kau akan tidur, Tsurumaru."

_Ya, ya, aku ingin tidur._

"Jika suatu hari kau bangun, kau tidak perlu mengingat apa pun selain namaku."

_Siapa namamu?_

"Mitsutada. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Kau harus mengingatnya."

Penutup mata si penyihir dilepas. Lalu cahaya menyilaukan menghalangi pandangan. Tsurumaru jatuh ke lantai berdebu. Sebelum sepenuhnya terpejam, ia melihat Mitsutada berubah menjadi naga. Warnanya biru gelap. Menghancurkan atap menara tempat ia tersungkur terakhir kali. Naga itu menyemburkan api ke segala penjuru, menghancurkan seluruh istana selain tempatnya bernaung. Kemudian ketenangan akhirnya sampai padanya.

_Maaf karena sudah membawa kesialan. Ini adalah kesialan terakhir dariku._

**#**

* * *

Ookurikara mendengar desas-desus.

Mengenai suatu kerajaan yang dikutuk oleh anak dari keturunannya sendiri. Rumor menyebutkan bahwa anak tersebut merupakan dosa akibat sang raja yang berlaku kejam dan tamak, serta perselingkuhan-perselingkuhan yang melahirkan kesialan. Dan anak tersebut lahir membawa petaka, hingga seluruh istana hancur tanpa sisa selain menara paling tinggi. Menara itu dicurigai sebagai tempat persembunyian anak sang raja (ratusan tahun sudah berlalu, barangkali anak tersebut kini sudah menjadi kakek-kakek mengerikan—atau justru nenek-nenek, tidak ada yang tahu pasti jenis kelaminnya).

Ada juga yang menyebutkan bahwa hancurnya kerajaan itu merupakan akibat dari kutukan seorang penyihir. Penyihir tersebut menaruh dendam entah apa penyebabnya, hingga dia menanamkan kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah—membumi-hanguskan seluruh istana kerajaan. Dan menara yang tersisa merupakan tempat si penyihir menumpuk mayat-mayat penghuni istana. Si penyihir lantas berubah menjadi naga untuk memperingati umat manusia agar tidak sekali-sekali membuatnya murka.

Ada juga yang menyebutkan bahwa anak yang dikutuk itu berubah menjadi naga. Dalam wujud naga, akal sehatnya tidak terkendali sehingga istana hancur tanpa sengaja. Terlalu banyak versi mengenai spekulasi-spekulasi keberadaan naga tersebut (serta kebenaran yang sesungguhnya perkara hancurnya suatu istana). Yang jelas, istana kerajaan hancur karena amukan sang naga—suaranya bergaung, menebar teror, menyemburkan api, melenyapkan kehidupan. Hingga kini, naga tersebut masih ada di sekitaran puing-puing istana, berjaga seakan melindungi menara yang tersisa.

Ookurikara datang dari negeri yang sangat jauh. Ia hanya ingin membuka tabir mengenai misteri tanda di punggungnya (tanda itu sudah aja sejak ia masih bayi—tanda berbentuk naga). Ia ingin mengetahui mengenai kebenaran atas sejarah tanda tersebut, sebab, secara turun-temurun, tanda naga terus diturunkan dari berbagai generasi, menambah tanda-tanya yang bahkan belum terungkap separuhnya. Setiap anak dari generasi yang lahir, akan ada salah-satu di antara mereka yang memiliki tanda berupa naga di punggung, membelit hingga ke tangan. Seperti tato. Dan mereka akan menyembunyikannya dengan jubah yang panjang, seperti apa yang juga ia lakukan.

Ookurikara berkelana menaiki kuda seorang diri. Ia bertanya dari desa ke desa mengenai keberadaan puing-puing istana yang dilindungi seekor naga. Perjalanan yang tidak cukup mudah mengingat belum tentu benar atau tidaknya desas-desus tersebut. Namun, keteguhan tetap kokoh, tidak pernah luntur meski ia harus terus mencari seumur hidupnya. Ookurikara tidak membutuhkan siapa pun dalam mencari kebenaran untuk klannya, sama sekali. Ia akan berjuang sendiri. Kalaupun harus mati, ia akan mati dengan bangga sebagai kesatria pengelana. Ia tidak mau hidup dan tenggelam selamanya dalam tanda-tanya. Ia membutuhkan kepastian, kebenaran. Dan ia akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya untuk itu.

**#**

"Ada seekor naga." Ayahnya mulai bercerita, "naga tersebut merupakan bagian dari klan kita. Dia adalah leluhur yang dikutuk karena berlaku tak senonoh terhadap dewa—dan kutukan itu berupa tanda lahir bergambar naga. Kalau dia tidak dapat mengendalikan kejahatannya, selamanya dia akan terperangkap dalam wujud naga. Dan itu semua berlaku untuk seluruh keturunannya yang memiliki tanda yang sama."

"Apakah aku akan berubah menjadi naga, Ayah?"

"Tidak, anakku, tidak. Selama kau tidak berbuat jahat."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku berbuat jahat?"

"Kau akan berubah menjadi naga. Dan kami akan membunuhmu sebelum itu terjadi."

"Kenapa hanya aku yang memiliki tanda?"

"Tidak cuma kau, anakku. Pamanmu juga, kakekmu juga, buyutmu juga. Tapi mereka sudah lama mati."

Ookurikara berpikir bahwa tanda naga itu bukan hanya sekadar tanda, tapi juga pembawa malapetaka. Ia tidak ingin mati selain dengan wujudnya sekarang ini. Tapi ia tidak mampu memastikan apakah ia akan berbuat kejahatan suatu hari nanti, karena kejahatan kadang kala dilakukan untuk melindungi sesuatu. Sebab, Ookurikara merasa bahwa kejahatan bisa jadi dilakukan atas dasar-dasar, alasan-alasan, dan apa pun yang melandasinya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati seperti mereka, Ayah."

"Kau tidak akan mati seperti mereka. Kelak kau akan menjadi kesatria pemberani. Kau akan dikenal karena keberanianmu, bukan karena tanda naga di punggungmu."

Ayahnya adalah yang maha tahu. Ibunya adalah peracik ramuan-ramuan. Klannya terbiasa disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir generasi baru. Setiap keturunan memiliki kelebihan. Dan Ookurikara, selama hidupnya, tidak pernah tahu kelebihan semacam apa yang ia miliki. Ia tidak mampu melihat masa depan, tidak pula menciptakan ramuan. Ia hanyalah lelaki biasa dengan tanda menyerupai naga di punggungnya.

Dan kini ia dijuluki sebagai kesatria pengelana yang mencari kebenaran-kebenaran tersembunyi di balik rahasia besar klannya, serta kelebihannya yang masih menjadi rahasia.

**#**

Puing-puing istana itu benar-benar ada, tepat di tengah-tengah semak-semak belukar yang tinggi dan tajam. Menara paling tinggi terlihat dari kejauhan. Tampak menyeramkan.

Ookurikara tidak gentar. Ia melangkah yakin memacu kudanya. Sebelumnya, ia pernah mendengar kabar itu; semak-semak belukar tersebut tidak akan pernah habis meski ditebas berkali-kali, mereka akan kembali tumbuh seperti semula setelah beberapa menit. Ia tidak memiliki ilmu sihir seperti saudara-saudaranya, ia tidak dapat memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan semak-semak itu selain dengan kecepatannya bermain pedang. Ia akan terus melaju menebas semak-semak itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka tumbuh kembali sebelum ia berhasil melintasinya.

Ookurikara memacu kudanya, bersiap menerobos, menantang sihir yang tersebar di sekeliling puing-puing istana. Semak-semak ditebas secepat mungkin. Kuda meringkik. Ia menarik tali yang menjerat leher kudanya agar terus berpacu cepat. Jangan sampai semak-semak di belakangnya tumbuh, jangan dulu. Ia terus melaju dengan kecepatan pasti. Istana ada di depan mata. Sedikit lagi. Tapi ia justru nyaris terperosok ke lubang yang dalam, seakan tanpa akhir. Kalau saja pakaian zirahnya tidak tersangkut di ranting pohon, sudah tentu ia jatuh bersama kudanya. Ia dapat mendengar ringkikan kudanya sebelum lenyap ditelan lubang gelap. Ookurikara memandang gamang. Sudah tidak lagi mampu diselamatkan. Ia memanjat, meraih sebatang pohon yang menahannya.

Puing-puing istana dilindungi lubang yang sangat dalam di sekelilingnya, sehingga siapapun yang ceroboh pasti akan terperosok. Ia menghela napas. Titik-titik peluh terasa basah di dahinya. Hari hampir malam. Ia mundur ke belakang sebelum melompat. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya (kalau ia masih hidup sehabis menghadapi sang naga). Tetapi ia tidak menemukan seekor naga biru yang seringkali disebut-sebut penduduk setempat. Bahkan, sejauh mata memandang, ia sama sekali tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Reruntuhan istana tidak ada yang dirasa janggal.

_Mungkinkah naga itu berdiam di atas menara?_

Ookurikara tidak berpikir lagi. Ia segera bergegas melangkah menuju menara. Ada tangga kayu yang memutar dipenuhi jaring-jaring laba-laba, tangga paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui. Ookurikara menjejakkan kaki di tangga pertama, menimbang-nimbang kekokohan. Setelah yakin, ia melanjutkan ke anak tangga berikutnya. Matahari sudah tenggelam tatkala ia berada di tengah-tengah menara. Ia beristirahat sejenak.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya di atas menara kalau-kalau naga biru itu memang ada di sana? Ia kembali berpikir, mencari-cari strategi. Ia bisa jatuh dan mati. Tapi naga memiliki sayap, tidak mungkin jatuh dan tidak mungkin mati hanya karena jatuh. Ia mempertimbangkan skenario terburuk. Tidak apa-apa, ini akan menjadi pertarungan sengit dalam hidupnya. Mungkin saja. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menyesal karena sudah mati melawan seekor naga.

Ia kembali menaiki anak tangga. Peluh di dahinya bertambah, kali ini menetes melintasi pipi. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Dan Ookurikara tidak pernah membayangkan akan menemukan sesuatu yang sungguh mengejutkannya di atas menara. Bukan tumpukan tulang-belulang penghuni istana, bukan penyihir tua yang kejam dan jahat, bukan pula seekor naga—tetapi manusia, benar-benar manusia, tertidur begitu damai dengan sebagian tubuh terpancar sinar rembulan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah naga itu berubah menjadi manusia, dan manusia itu tengah tertidur? Apakah jika ia membangunkan manusia itu, manusia itu akan berubah menjadi naga dan memangsanya?

Ookurikara menghampiri hati-hati. Ia melihatnya, memperhatikan; seorang pemuda, lelap, damai, tanpa senyum, di atas ranjang berdebu. Begitu cantik. Dadanya berdesir lembut. Tanpa sadar, lengannya terjulur, menyentuh pipi pemuda yang tertidur. Dingin sekali. Benarkah pemuda ini merupakan jelmaan naga? Ataukah pemuda ini merupakan jebakan dari naga yang kini tengah bersembunyi entah di mana?

Ookurikara merendahkan tubuh, membaui aroma bunga-bungaan. Naga tidak memiliki aroma seharum ini, pikirnya. Kembali, ia sentuh pemuda itu. Kali ini bagian lengan, meraba-raba halus untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang tengah terbaring itu belum mati. Ini aneh. Lengannya dingin, tetapi ketika ia menyentuhnya, lengan itu berubah menjadi hangat.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sepasang kelopak mata pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut terbuka.

**#**

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada menyimpan rahasia seorang diri.

Bahwa Tsurumaru dikutuk membawa kesialan oleh salah-satu dari anggota klannya. Alasannya ialah karena ketidak-adilan. Sang raja memanfaatkan si ahli sihir demi keuntungan pribadi, si ahli sihir tidak terima lantas kemudian mengutuk anak pertama sang raja—anak itu, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, selamanya akan membawa kesialan pada kerajaan. Sisa-sisa anggota klannya ditangkap, sebagian besar dipasung, sebagian lagi dibiarkan menjadi budak. Bagi mereka yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tinggi, maka akan segera dibinasakan. Mitsutada hanya mampu membaca pikiran (ia bisa meracik ramuan, merapalkan beberapa mantra, dan hal lain yang lebih krusial, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dari raja). Ia akhirnya dibiarkan hidup.

Dalam keadaan itu, ia seringkali melihat Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru yang periang, namun jauh di dalam dirinya, Tsurumaru selalu bersedih. Mitsutada tak mampu menghentikan kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran. Ia terus-menerus mendengar Tsurumaru mengeluh, mempertanyakan makna dari kelahirannya ke dunia. Ia tak dapat menolong, meski ingin. Tsurumaru, walau bagaimanapun, sudah dikutuk mendatangkan kesialan. Istri pertama sang raja meninggal secara mendadak, diikuti istri kedua dan ketiga. Selir-selir tidak lagi tersisa. Anak-anak dari keturunan raja selalu terlahir cacat. Raja lalu memerintahkan untuk memenjarakan Tsurumaru di atas menara.

Hingga tiba waktunya, ketika Tsurumaru genap berusia delapan belas tahun, lelaki itu akhirnya mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mati. Mitsutada tidak menghendaki.

"Kau bisa memberikanku kutukan. Bukankah kau adalah salah-satu dari klan yang memberi kutukan kesialan padaku?"

Mitsutada tidak diberi pilihan. Ia tidak ingin Tsurumaru mati. Kerajaan akan dengan suka cita menyambut kabar kematiannya dan ia sangat membenci hal itu. Mitsutada memutuskan untuk meracik racun yang dapat membuat seseorang tidur panjang sampai ribuan tahun. Ia merapalkan mantra-mantra. Dan jarum pemintal adalah perantara. Ketika Tsurumaru terjatuh, Mitsutada dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Matanya mendadak saja menyala. Sekujur badan terasa sakit. Tanda naga di punggungnya melebar. Menyiksa.

Mitsutada telah berbuat sesuatu yang dianggap jahat. Ia sudah mempertimbangkan akan begini jadinya. Ia tak lagi mampu menahan api kemarahan. Mitsutada mengamuk, menghancurkan seluruh istana, menyemburkan api, menggosongkan manusia-manusia. Dan ia tetap di sana. Melindungi Tsurumaru yang tertidur dengan tenang, damai. Tidak akan pernah ada yang mampu melenyapkan kutukannya, tidak akan pernah ada. Kecuali dari manusia yang sama sepertinya; memiliki tanda lahir serupa naga.

**#**

Tsurumaru terlahir kembali.

Atau, setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia mendadak saja terbangun tanpa mengingat penyebab ia tidur. Dan obyek pertama yang tertangkap matanya ialah seorang pemuda berkulit gelap, yang dengan aneh tengah memain-mainkan lengannya. Pemuda itu memandang keheranan (seperti juga dirinya sendiri yang memandang heran). Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana menjabarkannya. Semua terasa tiba-tiba.

Dan nama yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benaknya adalah—

**Mitsutada**.

_Siapa Mitsutada?_

Tsurumaru bertanya-tanya. Tapi, anehnya, ia seakan dipaksa untuk mengingat nama itu—nama yang entah siapa pemiliknya, atau … mungkin, mungkin saja pria di hadapannya adalah pemilik nama itu.

"Apa kau mau memangsaku karena sudah membangunkanmu?!"

Tsurumaru tidak mengerti. Ia merasa justru dirinyalah yang tengah dimangsa.

"Apa kau Mitsutada?"

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Siapa Mitsutada?"

"Ya, siapa Mitsutada? Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidur?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa."

"Jadi kau bukan naga."

Tsurumaru semakin bingung. "Memangnya kau naga?"

"Aneh sekali."

Ia setuju. Semua ini terasa aneh sekali. Lebih membingungkan karena ia sama sekali tidak memahami keadaannya sendiri. Arah pandangannya mengikuti si pria berpakaian zirah, pria tersebut melangkah melihat-lihat ke luar, menyaksikan entah apa dari lubang menganga tembok atas yang rusak parah, seperti dipaksa runtuh sebagian. Tsurumaru hendak turun dari ranjang, namun kakinya terasa sangat kaku. Sebetulnya sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Seluruh badannya tak mampu digerakan.

"Aku menyentuhmu, lalu kau terbangun, semak-semak belukar lenyap, lubang yang mengelilingi reruntuhan istana juga lenyap. Dan aku bisa melihat kudaku mati tergeletak. Bagaimana mungkin kau bukan seekor naga."

Susah payah, Tsurumaru mendudukkan diri. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti naga?"

Pria itu memandangi agak lama. "Tidak."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Ia merasakan bumi bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik tanah—sesuatu yang besar. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara melengking yang menyakitkan telinga. Itu suara naga. Tsurumaru terperangah menyaksikan seekor naga terbang, sepasang mata naga itu memandang ke arahnya. Pria berpakaian zirah sigap menarik pedang, siap bertarung.

**#**

Ookurikara tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mendefinisikan semua kejadian ini. Tiba-tiba saja naga itu muncul—sangat besar, membuat bulu-bulu di belakang lehernya meremang. Tapi ia tahu ia harus siap bertarung kapan saja. Segera ia acungkan pedangnya ke arah sang naga. Namun, anehnya, naga tersebut hanya diam seraya memandangi si pemuda yang masih berada di atas ranjang.

Ia berteriak. "Jangan abaikan aku, makhluk sialan!"

Naga itu kini memandangnya. Kedua mata sang naga mengingatkannya pada sesuatu—ia tidak begitu mengerti, seakan mata itu adalah mata yang begitu dikenalnya. Ookurikara tidak ingin lengah. Ia segera melompat, menerjang leher naga tersebut. Sial, pedangnya hanya menggores sedikit leher sang naga dan sekarang ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia akan jatuh.

Ookurikara dapat mendengar jeritan pemuda tadi.

Tetapi ia tidak jatuh. Tidak. Kaki naga menangkap tubuhnya, mengembalikannya ke atas menara. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana setelah apa yang dilakukan naga itu padanya.

* * *

**#**

Ookurikara tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Namun, ia seakan mampu berbicara dengan naga biru itu. Ia mampu mendengar apa yang diucapkan makhluk mengerikan tersebut meski mulut besarnya mengatup.

"_**Kau memiliki tanda lahir berupa naga di punggungmu."**_

"_Kau bisa tahu."_

"_**Karena kau dan aku sama. Aku juga manusia sebelum ini. Aku meracuni putra raja sehingga dia tertidur ratusan tahun. Dan aku berubah menjadi naga atas kejahatan yang aku lakukan. Setelah menjadi naga, aku juga menghancurkan seisi istana."**_

"_Apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu?"_

"_**Aku ingin melindunginya."**_

Ookurikara memandang pemuda yang masih duduk dengan wajah pucat pasi di atas ranjang.

"_**Aku tidak ingin dia mati. Aku meracuninya, memberikan kutukan padanya agar ia tidur panjang."**_

"_Tapi dia bangun."_

"_**Itu karena kau menyentuhnya. Dan kau adalah keturunanku."**_

Ookurikara mengingat nama yang disebut-sebut pertama kali oleh pemuda tadi setelah terbangun dari tidur panjang. Ia tidak mengutarakannya, tetapi naga tersebut seolah sudah tahu.

"_**Ya. Aku Mitsutada."**_

**#**

* * *

Pemuda itu bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Usianya sudah melampaui ratusan tahun, seharusnya. Namun, kutukan dari Mitsutada membuat pemuda tersebut tetap di usianya ketika dia pertama kali terlelap. Ada banyak hal yang dikisahkan Mitsutada pada Ookurikara, misteri mengenai kebenaran tentang penghancuran istana kerajaan, mengenai kehidupan Tsurumaru sebelum tertidur panjang, mengenai asal-muasal kutukan berupa tanda naga di punggungnya. Ookurikara telah berhasil menemukan kebenaran—dan kebenaran, sayangnya, tidak memberi ia jalan untuk menghapus kutukan turun-temurun itu. Ia tetap akan berubah menjadi seekor naga apabila berbuat sesuatu yang dianggap jahat.

_**Ada dosa yang tidak bisa diampuni. Kau harus bisa hidup dan menanggung dosa dari leluhurmu. **_

Dengan mantra, Mitsutada kembali menghidupkan kudanya. Ookurikara memakaikan baju zirahnya pada Tsurumaru agar lelaki itu tidak kedinginan. Ia membawa serta Tsurumaru pergi, meninggalkan reruntuhan istana, meninggalkan Mitsutada, meninggalkan jejak-jejak sejarah yang selamanya akan menjadi misteri.

_**Aku tidak bisa kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Aku akan tetap di sini. Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan mati sebentar lagi.**_

Ookurikara memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Tsurumaru melingkarkan tangan, mencengkeram agar tidak jatuh.

_**Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu sebelum kau pergi; kekuatanmu merupakan kekuatan yang paling istimewa. Orang-orang yang terkena kutukan akan mencarimu, sebab, kekuatanmu ialah sentuhan yang dapat membatalkan kutukan.**_

Bulan menggantung bulat.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah membatalkan kutukan yang menimpa Tuan Tsurumaru, Ookurikara. Dia tidak akan lagi membawa kesialan pada siapa pun.**_

Sekilas, Tsurumaru menolehkan kepala, ke arah puing-puing istana yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Ada cahaya kebiruan, yang seolah terserap ke dalam bulan. Naga itu sudah mati. Naga itu sudah tenang. Naga itu tidak lagi harus menanggung kutukan. Tsurumaru mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pinggang Ookurikara.

Ookurikara masih terus memacu kudanya, menembus angin malam. Dalam sekilas bayang, teringat wajah ayahnya, teringat pula olehnya kalimat yang dikatakan beliau sesaat sebelum meninggal dunia.

_Kelak kau akan menjadi kesatria pemberani. Kau akan dikenal karena keberanianmu, bukan karena tanda naga di punggungmu._

Dan ia selalu mempercayai kalimat itu.[]

**fin.**

* * *

A/N: Sebenarnya ini tulisan lama saya, tetapi saya mencoba untuk merombaknya sedemikian rupa karena saya pikir plotnya cukup menarik. Terima kasih sudah membaca, di bawah saya sediakan pemangkas cerita.

* * *

**Epilog**

Berbulan-bulan setelah peristiwa di antara puing-puing istana, ketika malam baru saja tenggelam dan angin menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela, Ookurikara bertanya-tanya mengenai proses panjang yang membawa hubungan keduanya menjadi kian menarik. Tidak seperti masa lalu Tsurumaru yang dianggap sebagai pembawa sial, sifat lelaki itu yang sebenar-benarnya sangat bertolak-belakang dengan sejarah kelamnya. Dia bahkan senang bergurau, mengatakan hal-hal konyol, membuat jebakan (seperti ketika Ookurikara gatal-gatal digigit semut karena Tsurumaru menaburkan gula ke dalam baju zirahnya).

Ookurikara, seperti biasa, menanggapi keusilan Tsurumaru tanpa banyak bicara. Ia hanya menghela napas, memaklumi—barangkali, di suatu masa, lelaki itu tidak hidup sebagai anak kecil seperti kebanyakan, dan sifat kekanakan yang belum sempat muncul itu kini muncul dan menjadi kebiasaan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia senang melihat Tsurumaru senang.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mengingat apa pun sebelum kau tidur panjang?"

"Apakah masa laluku lebih penting daripada masa sekarang?"

"Tidak."

_Lagi pula, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Mitsutada._

"Ookurikara…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan berubah."

Kilat pada mata Tsurumaru mengingatkannya pada mata Mitsutada, kemudian mengingatkannya pula pada dirinya sendiri. Warna keemasan. Apakah ada sangkut-pautnya dengan takdir mereka, ia tidak pernah tahu. Jangan berubah. Kata-kata itu terdengar sederhana, tetapi baginya itu memberi dampak besar. Jangan berbuat kejam, meskipun alasannya untuk kebaikan.

Ookurikara memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan berusaha."

Ookurikara tidak ingin menjanjikan apa pun, ia tak mampu melihat masa depan, ia hanya bisa mempercayakan segalanya kepada waktu. Jika saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia takkan berubah menjadi naga, ia takut hanya akan mengingkarinya. Sebagai kesatria, ia tidak ingin ingkar janji. Ia tak mampu memastikan. Tetapi, seperti juga keinginan Tsurumaru, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ookurikara tidak ingin berubah. Ia ingin mati tetap dalam keadaan sebagai manusia.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu."

"Tentu."

Ookurikara kadang berpikir, alangkah bijaksana rencana dewa yang mengutuk klannya. Barangkali semua itu merupakan skenario untuk menyelamatkan Tsurumaru, atau justru untuk membumi-hanguskan kerajaan kejam dan licik itu agar tidak terus-menerus menyengsarakan manusia-manusia lain. Akhir-akhir ini perasaan lega selalu memenuhi dadanya. Ookurikara tidak lagi merasa bahwa tanda lahir berupa naga di punggungnya itu suatu beban, justru ia mulai menganggapnya sebagai suatu keberkahan.

Tsurumaru memandangi tanda lahir di punggung Ookurikara. Dapat dia lihat tanda lahir itu; berbentuk naga, menjalar panjang membelit di sepanjang lengan. Tanda itu mengingatkan Tsurumaru pada sesuatu, entah apa—barangkali salah-satu kepingan dari masa lalu yang dilupakannya. Dan tanda itu, yang merupakan suatu kutukan turun-temurun, entah kenapa, terlihat begitu indah di matanya.[]


End file.
